


Если не бежать

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), MasterIota



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Domestic Violence, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Беги от него, говорил Честер. Рэнди, конечно, не послушался.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Омегаверс





	Если не бежать

«Беги от него», — сказал Честер в ночь после приема, когда они, семеро старших воспитанников, готовились ко сну.

В Школе святого Марвина у Честера была репутация человека осведомленного и, удивительное для омеги дело, независтливого. Поговаривали, покойный дядюшка, не имея других наследников, отписал Честеру имение и скромный годовой доход — оттого тот не стремился замуж и бескорыстно посвящал однокашников в самые свежие из светских сплетен.

Сам Честер насчет наследства помалкивал, а Рэнди слишком ценил их неловкую дружбу, чтобы допытываться.

Впрочем, тогда Рэнди Честеру не поверил, несмотря на дружбу. Мистер Маккалум, прокруживший его в вальсе целых три круга, а затем долго шептавшийся с господином сопровождающим, казался гостем из другой, сказочной жизни — одет он был богато, вел уверенно, смотрел незло, но с интересом.

Лицо его Рэнди тоже понравилось: твердый подбородок, выбритый до синевы и пахнущий мылом, четко очерченные скулы, темно-зеленые глаза. Пах он земляникой и свежескошенной травой.

Простовато, решил Рэнди, но до чего мило.

Господин сопровождающий, раскланявшись с мистером Маккалумом, захлопнул веер и бросил на него — на него, на Рэнди! — строгий взгляд.

«Нет, — подумал Рэнди, — Честер просто завидует».

Не вспомнил он тогда ни о поместье с годовым доходом, ни о том, что на Честера — статного, смешливого, уверенного Честера — заглядывались альфы знатнее и богаче мистера Маккалума.

Глупый он был. Наивный.

Рэнди — теперь уже младший мистер Маккалум — поджал губы и осторожно сел. Голова у него кружилась. Руки дрожали. На пол капала кровь из разбитого носа. Из коридора доносился шум: господин супруг его, видимо, не удовлетворившись семейной ссорой, распекал нерасторопного слугу.

Рэнди прикрыл глаза. Сделал глубокий вдох. Медленно, очень медленно выпрямился. Под закрытыми веками плясали алые мушки. В горле стоял горький ком — прогнать его не получалось, сколько бы Рэнди ни пытался.

«Ладно, — подумал он, — ладно, прости-господи».

Он должен был хотя бы добраться до кресла: если супруг вернется и увидит, что он так и не поднялся с пола, не миновать еще худшей трепки.

Руки задрожали снова, еще сильнее. Глаза обожгло непрошеными слезами — хотелось расхныкаться, как в раннем детстве, и уткнуться носом в плечо папеньки, бравшего его на руки и позволявшего надышаться сладким, леденцовым запахом.

В школе, тоскуя или обижаясь — какими, право, нелепыми теперь казались те детские обиды, — Рэнди поначалу плакал в подушку, а позже...

Позже появился Честер.

Сожалеть о прошлом было теперь бессмысленно, но мысли Рэнди сами собой возвращались туда, в душную спаленку на третьем этаже. К мягкому, сливочному запаху Честера и к его взгляду — острому, внимательному и умному.

Нет, себя Рэнди дураком не считал, но у Честера голова работала как-то совершенно иначе. Как у альфы, наверное.

Впрочем, кто знает, как и что работает у альф.

Рэнди вздохнул и, наконец, поднялся на ноги.

Перед глазами слегка плыло; книжная полка казалась шире, чем на самом деле, и до кресла Рэнди дошел, полагаясь больше на память, чем на зрение. Его подташнивало. Супруг перешел на крик — Рэнди с болезненной отчетливостью слышал, как он называет невезучего слугу, как слуга оправдывается, едва не плача, как пытается вставить хоть слово их экономка, недавно нанятая бета с очень хорошими рекомендациями.

Рэнди сглотнул, чувствуя, как голова начинает кружиться — теперь не от удара, а от дурного предчувствия.

Взгляд, беспомощно скользивший по книжным полкам, выхватил темно-зеленый корешок, и память всколыхнулась снова: Честер захлопывает пухлый омежий альбом в тяжелом темно-зеленом переплете, бросает его на пол и пожимает плечами в ответ на осуждающий взгляд Рэнди.

Они собирают вещи; последний учебный год заканчивается, в течение недели они покинут школу, и, должно быть, никогда не увидятся. Честер уже признался, что собирается уехать в средиземноморские колонии, а Рэнди — Рэнди выходит замуж за мистера Маккалума.

«Мне не нужна эта безделица», — говорит Честер, когда Рэнди спрашивает, за что он так с альбомом.

«Возьми все равно, — просит Рэнди. Он думает о цветах, которые сохнут в этом альбоме, о своих нелепых стихах, вписанных на его страницы, о пробах краски, сделанных на полях. — Ради меня».

Честер смотрит на него: узкое скуластое лицо, слегка нахмуренные брови, задумчивый серо-зеленый взгляд.

«Ради тебя», — говорит Честер.

Зеленый корешок на книжной полке, конечно, не альбом Честера.

Рэнди сделал медленный глубокий вдох. Кровь под носом успела немного подсохнуть, ребра почти перестали болеть, только голова была будто забита ватой — Рэнди смотрел в пустоту, слышал крики супруга, и в сознании его стучала одна-единственная мысль: бежать уже поздно.

Но, будь на его месте Честер, что бы он сделал?


End file.
